The Scars That Bind Them
by Anonymous Secret
Summary: After Marik's tomb keeper initiation, a young servant girl befriends him. She helps him cope with the anger inside him.
1. The Servant Girl

**Please Review! (The only character I own is Reina Katari)**

A young boy's screams echoed their way through the tunnels of the Pharaoh's tomb in Egypt.

"Stop! Please stop!" The young teenage boy pleaded, "It hurts! Please, father. I don't want to be a tomb keeper!" But his father would not listen. He continued to carve away at his son's back, carefully etching out the symbols of the Pharaoh's secret with a scalding blade.

"Marik!" his father said sharply, "Do not run away from your family's tradition. It is a part of the Ishtar family and always will be. I will make sure of that."

The young boy kicked and screamed and his sandy blonde hair became drenched with sweat at his effort. Tears began to run down his face. It hurt so much. He felt every cut that the burning knife made in his back, every curve, every detail.

When the task was done his father left the room.

"One of my new servants will come and bandage you up, my son," he said, "Wait here."

Marik pouted. He didn't want another one of his father's servants. He didn't even want to be tomb keeper in the first place.

"Master Marik?" a timid voice asked.

Marik looked up, surprised to see a young girl, about his age, standing in the doorway. She had a wad of white bandages in one hand.

"You're the servant?" Marik asked, quickly wiping away the tears that still rolled down his cheeks.

She nodded as she began to approach his bedside. "My name is Reina," she said softly, "Reina Katari."

"Marik Ishtar," he responded, still in a daze with the girl. He didn't exactly know what it was but there was something about her, something that made him want to stare at her all day.

She had large gray eyes and long black hair that went down her waist. She wore tattered robes and flimsy brown sandals on her feet. A gold necklace went around her neck.

"Can you get up?" she asked.

Marik nodded, wincing when his movements pulled on his freshly cut skin. But once on his hands and knees, he felt Reina put a hand on his shoulder and slowly help him into a sitting position. His skin tingled were her hand had been.

The two of them were quiet for a while. Marik watched as her nimble fingers manipulated the bandages around his torso. Each fresh appliance stung Marik's skin. But everytime Marik winced or inhaled sharply because of the pain, the girl would stop and look up at him, smiling gently until the pain subsided.

When she was done Reina helped him lie back down on his stomach as not to put pressure on his wounds.

"Have you ever been outside?" she asked suddenly.

Marik's eyes widened. So he wasn't the only one who dreamed of living above the sands.

"Once," she said sadly, "Ishizu took me there when my father was sleeping, but he caught us and Odian was beaten for it."

He saw Reina's eyes that were filled with excitement at his mention of being outside suddenly fall.

Looking down at her feet she said, "I've never been outside."

Marik propped himself up on his elbows. "You'd like it. It's great," he told her. Then his eyes lit up. "Hey! I have a great idea. Why don't you and I sneak out one day? We can run away and we'll never have to live in these tunnels again."

Reina looked down. "We'd get caught, would we not?" she said, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Come over here," he said, patting a spot on his bed with his hand. Reina lightly pulled herself up with Marik. "The outside world is great, Reina," he said, "I really think you'd like it."

Then he looked down at his hands, remembering that he was just recently initiated as the official tomb keeper.

Suddnely becoming angry he growled, "But I guess that's never going to happen, because I'm stuck here as the stupid tomb keeper!" He pounded his bed with a fist, making Reina flinch.

"Why do I have to serve this stupid Pharaoh?!"

He screamed in frustration and buried his face in his hands. "It's not fair!"

Then tears began to trickle down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but even more tears stained his cheeks, slowly rolling down to his chin where they dripped onto his bed.

But then there was a warm hand on his shoulder. Marik turned his head to look.

Reina had moved closer to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She used her other hand to wipe away the tears.

Marik looked up at her with wide eyes. He barely knew her yet he felt as if he wanted her to hug him, like she'd been his friend forever.

When more tears fell Reina softly kissed them away, her lips just barely touching Marik's skin.

"We can run away, Marik," she said, "I promise one day we will."

Marik, blushed fiercely, but he managed to speak. "Really? You mean it?"

Reina smiled. "As soon as your wounds are healed," she said.

Every day after that one, Reina came into Marik's room to change his bandages. Each day he eagerly awaited her presence, her soft touch on his stinging back, her melodic laughter that sometimes escaped her mouth.

One day after she changed his bandages she came up and sat on the bed with him to hold his hand, also resting her head on his shoulder.

Marik happily held her hand and let her hair fall over his back. Even though he couldn't explain those strange feelings he had for her, he knew there was something between them that he couldn't resist.

Sometimes when he'd cry at night, she'd hear him and come over to his room. Reina would quietly sneak out of her own room and crawl under the blankets with Marik, talking to him until his sobs were only tiny whimpers. She stayed until he fell asleep, then she'd quickly run back to her room to make sure no one knew she was missing.

She was his first and only friend.

**Please review! And feel free to make suggestions about what you want to see next!**


	2. The Arrival of The Darkness

Marik sat in his room, reading over a scripture that his father assigned him when he suddenly felt a jolt of rage course through his body. He grabbed his head, screaming as he felt pure rage and hatred take over his body.

"People shall pay for my suffering," he growled.

But then he heard Reina. "Marik?" she said cautiously, taking a wary step into his room.

Marik turned furiously to face her, scowling. "Go away, stupid girl," he roared.

"It's me, Marik," she said again, "It's Reina."

Marik lunged forward, slapping her across the face. Reina staggered back with a look of astonishment. Then, suddenly feeling a wave of bravery she grabbed onto Marik's wrists and pulled him in.

"This is not you, Marik!" she yelled at him as the boy struggled in her grasp, "Fight the evil inside. I know you're good!"

Marik threw his head back, screaming with frustration. "I've been trapped in a life of darkness," he said, "Trapped as a tomb keeper to serve a selfish pharaoh! Everyone will pay!"

"No, Marik," Reina pleaded, "Please, listen to me. We're going to run away, remember? We'll spend our lives above the sand and Odion can take your place. Please, Marik. Fight the darkness.

Marik roared, ripping a hand away from her grasp. He hit her again, this time it was a forceful punch that made her head whip to the side.

Reina cried out in pain, yet she came closer to him, hugging him in a tight grasp.

"Listen to me, Marik," she said, "This is not you. Please."

Marik looked back at her, angry eyes boring into hers. His teeth were clenched tightly and his muscles strained to get out of her embrace. But Reina didn't let go.

Then she kissed him, and all was silent.

Marik felt the rush of a new feeling run through his blood, overpowering his rage. When their lips first touched he tensed. But then his body relaxed, collapsing against the walls of his room, giving in to Reina's touch.

When she pulled back Marik blushed fiercely. "I'm sorry," he muttered, embarrassed, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, Marik," Reina said, "It wasn't your fault." She gently touched the bruise that was beginning to form under her left eye. Marik's eyes widened.

"Reina! Did I do that?!"

Reina turned her face away. "It's ok, Marik," she said, "You didn't mean it."

"But I—" he stuttered, embarrassed and ashamed. "Reina, I hit you. I didn't know… how…"

Marik threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry," he moaned, "I can't believe I hit you."

Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He blinked to try to make them disappear. But soon enough, huge tears streamed down Marik's face, dripping onto his pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Reina," he said again, sniffling, "You've been my only friend and I've hurt you."

"Marik, really, it's ok," she tried to reassure him.

But when he continued to cry Reina walked over and sat on the bed with him. Marik sat up and latched onto her. She held him tightly, not caring when his tears dripped onto her robes.

Reina sat with him until his sobs turned into soft whimpers. "I'm sorry," he said one last time before his eyes closed.

When he was asleep Reina laid him down on his bed like she'd done before. She made sure he was comfortable, pulling the sheets up to his neck.

Stroking his sandy blonde hair she said, "We'll run away, Marik. Together we will escape these tunnels and never return. I promise." And with that she left the room, but not before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.


	3. Whip Marks

"Come here, Reina," Marik's father said, his voice quiet yet dripping with rage.

Reina timidly shuffled over to the tall man. He glared down at her.

"Tell me, Reina. What have you and my son been doing?" he asked.

Reina blushed. "Nothing," she answered, "I've been changing his bandages. That's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked, leaning in closer so that his face was only inches from hers.

Reina nodded.

"LIES!" Marik's father screamed, slapping Reina across the face.

She winced, her face was still bruised from Marik and the added impacted was almost unbearable.

"I don't know exactly what you two have been doing but lately he has been completely distracted from his studies." He hit her again, making her fall to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Please," she begged, "I've done nothing wrong, Master."

"Stupid girl," he snarled. Then he ripped off her robe, exposing her.

"Marik!" Reina called out, desperately searching for help. "Marik, where are you!?"

But she was silenced when she felt the familiar sting of a whip on her back, leaving behind an ugly red whip mark. She fell to her elbows in pain.

Marik's father chuckled. "I knew you two were up to something. You can't deny it, my dear. You proved my point when you started calling to him for help."

"Please," Reina begged, "I'm sorry, Master."

But Marik's father snapped his whip several times again. Soon enough, her back was covered with numerous red puffy lines. Some were bleeding, dripping down her back and onto the floor.

Tears streamed down her face.

After a few more angry lashes to her back, Marik's father instructed her to put her robe back on. She did, crying out in pain when the cotton fabric rubbed against her bleeding back.

"You can go now, Reina," he sneered, "Run back to little Marik."

Getting to her feet she staggered out of the cold room where Marik's father slept. But where did she run? To Marik, just like his father had said. But where else would she go?

When she got to Marik's room she collapsed out of pain and exhaustion.

"Reina," Marik exclaimed when he saw her, "What happened?" He grabbed her hands, pulling her up to her feet. But Reina was weak and still suffering from the sting on her back. She fell forward, leaving Marik to catch her.

When his hands touched her back she cried out in pain. Marik's eyes widened, seeing the blood that was seeping through her robe.

He helped her to his bed.

"Show me, Reina. What happened?"

Reina slipped off the top part of her robe, not even caring that she was half naked in Marik's presence. It hurt too much.

"My father did this?" Marik raged, "How dare him!?"

"Please, Marik. Don't get too angry. Remember the last time your dark side came out?"

Marik attempted to slow his breathing, remembering that he had hit Reina the last time his dark side came.

"You still have those extra bandages?" she asked, her voice shaky from the pain.

Marik nodded. "I'll use them on you. You need them."

Reina smiled thankfully.

Even though Marik's hands were gentle, every layer of bandages he applied sent waves of agony shooting across her back. Heavy tears rolled down her face.

When she was fully bandaged Marik helped her put her robe back on.

"We can't stay here anymore," Marik said, "We need to escape this place."

Reina nodded, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. Yet more fell.

"Please don't cry, Reina," Marik said softly, "I know you might be scared of leaving, but we have to." He wiped away a falling tear with his thumb. "We'll be ok."

"I'm not scared, Marik," she said, "Just tired. I'm tired of this life."

"I know," Marik said, "Sleep here with me tonight, ok? Them tomorrow we'll leave."

Reina smiled. "Deal."

The two of them fell asleep earlier than normal, but Marik didn't mind. He curled up around her sleeping frame, nestling into her soft hair and wrapping his arms around her.


	4. Escape

"Are you sure about this, Marik?" Reina whispered as the two young teens tip toed down the long corridors of the Pharaoh's tomb. "What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry, we won't," he whispered back.

"I'm scared," Reina said softly, "If your father finds out that I'm with you I'll be beaten for sure."

Marik stopped and waited for Reina who was a few feet behind him to catch up. When she was by his side he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Reina, I'd protect you," Marik said, "You know that, right?"

Reina walked closer to Marik, eagerly soaking in the warmth that radiated from his body. "Yes I know, Marik," she replied.

Reina's back was still raw from the whippings she got the day before. But she ignored the stinging pain. She didn't want Marik to think she was weak. She was strong; she could handle the pain until they stopped to rest.

Marik's back on the other hand, was nearly healed. The places where his father had cut him were now only red lines. But they were sill red and irritated from the friction of his robes and he'd told her they still hurt.

When they reached the doorway that Marik remembered Ishizu taking him through the last time they went outside, he looked at Reina.

"We need to do this fast," he said, "There's an alarm that will go off when we open the door, so after we get out we need to run, fast."

Reina nodded. "Got it," she said, placing a shaky hand on her back.

Marik faced the door again. Then he quickly undid the locks and the two of them were off, leaving the slowly fading alarms behind them.

They ran in the hot sand. Their flimsy sandals did little to nothing to protect them against the harsh ground, but they didn't care. They were free.

Marik's face was bright with joy. He loved the wind that blew through his hair.

Reina would've had a look of joy on her face too, yet the harsh sting from her back made it almost impossible for her to keep a happy face.

But she continued running with Marik.

As long as she was with him, they'd be fine.

When they neared a small village they slowed to a walk.

"Just look at all of this!" Marik exclaimed as he marveled at the different stores and people. "Isn't this great?" he said.

Reina nodded, giving him a shaky smile.

Marik continued to point and shout excitedly, advancing a good three feet in front of Reina.

But Reina's mind was clouded from pain. It had gotten worse during their escape; the running had put a lot of stress on her damaged skin. Her vision began to blur and she became extremely dizzy.

"Marik?" she stuttered, her eyes beginning to flutter shut.

"What is it?' Marik said as he only briefly looked back.

But Reina was already falling. The pain had been too much and she had fainted.

Marik scrambled to catch her, only just making it to catch her. He lifted a hand, seeing red blood that had soaked through Reina's robes. His eyes widened.

* * *

Marik and Reina sat together in a small alley between two stone buildings. The top of her robe was pulled off and fresh white bandages covered her torso. She pressed her back against the building, enjoying the cooling effect it had on her raw back.

Marik had carried her to the deserted alley, undoing her old bandages and applying new ones. Reina had blushed when she had realized that Marik had once again seen her half naked.

"How are you doing, Reina?" Marik asked, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Fine," she answered, "Don't worry about me. But what about you?"

Marik pulled down the top of his robe, revealing his bare back.

The cuts had healed into small red scars. Reina felt her mind wander. She felt a warm tingle inside her chest as she gazed at his toned back.

"Looks good," she said.

Marik pulled his robe back on. "Oh and I got this for you," he said, "Took it from one of the bazars."

"You stole something?" Reina said, a small smile on the corner of her mouth.

Marik chuckled. "How else could I get a present for a beautiful girl?"

Reina blushed. Marik held his hand out, revealing a delicate bracelet. It was a simple woven bracelet with small blue jewels intertwined in it.

"I love it," she said, planting a short kiss on his cheek.

Marik beamed.


	5. Return

They came in the night.

Marik and Reina had fallen asleep in the alley. Marik lay on his side with Reina in his arms. Both slept peacefully.

But suddenly there hands were tied, their mouths were gagged, and they were carried off.

Marik struggled against his father's servants but it was no use. They were stronger.

He looked over to Reina who was being carried by another servant. He could see tears running down her face. Moonlight made them glint.

He wanted to say he was sorry. She would surely be whipped, and Marik didn't know how much more her body could take it. Soon there were tears running down his face too.

When they got back to the door to the Pharaoh's tomb Marik screamed, feeling the darkness flood his heart.

Once inside the servants threw them to the ground at the feet of Marik's father. His eyes were wide with rage. Ishizu cowered in the corner of the room.

Marik watched as his father raised the whip in his hand. He kicked his legs, trying to get free. But the ropes only cut deeper into his raw skin and the darkness continued to take over his heart. He let out a muffled scream. Rage was bringing his dark side back.

In the next second the whip snapped.

Reina shrieked.


	6. Years Later

**Flash forward to after the Battle City Tournament…**

Marik and Ishizu had just returned to Egypt, both of them tired from the recent events.

Marik walked off the plane with his head hung, partly from embarrassment and partly from exhaustion.

"My brother, are you alright?" Ishizu asked, concerned.

Marik nodded.

When they had gotten their bags they went outside.

"Is someone picking us up, sister?" Marik asked, trying to sound calm when really he was fighting to keep himself from passing out. His head spun with fatigue.

"Someone is coming," Ishizu answered.

Soon a small gray car pulled up where Marik and Ishizu waited. Marik looked to see who it was. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the car's tinted windows.

"Come on, Marik," he heard his sister call out.

Marik broke his gaze from the stranger behind the wheel and grabbed his bags. The weight made his weak muscles ache.

His vision blurred even more and he stumbled backward. Fighting the urge to collapse he stepped forward towards the car door. But exhaustion was taking over his body.

Then his stomach rolled. He bent over, putting his hands on his knees and threw up on the road.

"Marik!" he heard the driver exclaim. His heart jumped. He knew that voice. Could it be?

But before he could look up to confirm his suspicion his stomach continued to churn and he heaved, expelling his lunch on the ground.

He felt a soft hand rub circles on his back. But it wasn't Ishizu.

Soon his stomach settled. But the ordeal had drained the last of his strength. Marik tried to stand but he fell backwards, collapsing to the ground.


	7. After the Evil is Gone

Marik lay in a hospital bed, his body injured and weak.

The stranger from the car sat next to Marik's bed. She nervously tapped her fingers on her knee.

Ishizu had warned her that Marik might not remember her. But she knew otherwise. He would remember. How could he forget about her? She gently stroked the hair covering his face.

His eyes fluttered open at her touch.

"Reina?" he rasped, eyes wide with astonishment. Then a smile crept across his face. "It's you," he said as he reached a weak hand up to touch her face, "I haven't seen you in years."

Reina Katari grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I've been waiting to talk to the _real _you," she said, "No more of the evil spirit."

Tears began to form in the corners of Marik's eyes. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done, Reina," he said, "I know it wasn't me but still I'm so sorry."

Reina buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply the smell of his hair, his skin. "It wasn't your fault, Marik," she whispered.

"I've missed you so much, Reina," he said, "You've gotten even more beautiful with the years passed."

She gave a short laugh of joy, this was the Marik she knew. She lifted the covers and softly slid in the bed with him. Placing one arm under his head and the other over his chest she hugged him tightly.

Marik was infatuated with bliss. Sure, his muscles ached as if he had ran 100 miles and the rolling of his stomach was still making him nauseous but he had Reina.

He lifted a weary arm, gently running his hand through Reina's silky blonde hair. She was so beautiful.

"Reina," Marik whispered, slowly running his hand across her back.

"MmmHmm," she murmured as she snuggled closer to him, "What is it?"

"What've you been doing… since… since my dark side took over?"

Reina sat up and looked Marik in the eyes, those deep passionate eyes she always loved.

"I've been waiting," she said softly while running a hand along his chin, "and watching. I've been staying with Ishizu, keeping a close eye on you until your true self returned."

He gazed into her eyes, the familiar gray he'd always thought about.

"I've missed you, Marik," she said.

* * *

Marik's throat burned with thirst, yet the glass of water he so desperately wanted wasn't on his bedside table, but on the counter a good ten feet away.

Reina was gone, she had left to arrange a way that he could stay with her.

Marik licked his lips, cracked and dry. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he slowly got himself into a sitting position.

His vision blurred immediately and he became extremely dizzy. He barely had any strength to sit up. But he was so thirsty. Moving the blankets away with a shaky hand, Marik placed his feet on the ground.

Shifting his weight onto his feet he stood up, still swaying, he shuffled across the floor. But then a wave of nausea washed over him. His stomach was churning fiercely and the added dizziness forced him to collapse to the ground. He had just enough strength to crawl on his hands and knees to the trash can a few feet in front of him. He vomited what little he had in his stomach. However, he continued to heave, bringing up a stream of clear bile that burned the back of his throat. He heaved again, gagging this time for there was nothing left to come out.

The door opened.

"Marik!" Reina exclaimed when she saw him.

Marik felt her gentle hands on his shoulders. He heaved, and again nothing fell into the trashcan.

"Come, Marik," Reina said softly as she helped him to his feet. Almost all of Marik's weight leaned against her. He was weak and tears had formed in the corner of his eyes from his recent ordeal.

Reina hugged him and he buried his face in her neck. Her hair smelled like flowers and her touch soothed the rollercoaster in his stomach.

"It's ok Marik," she crooned as she ran her hand up and down his back, "You just need rest. Come."

Reina helped Marik to the bed, laying him down gently and pulling the covers up to his chest.

"Rest, Marik," Reina said, "Tomorrow you're coming to live with me.

Marik nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Hormones

Reina's hands gripped the wheel of her car tightly, anxious to get Marik to her (soon to be their) house. He was still sick and injured.

Glancing over to the passenger seat she saw Marik in the same position he had been in since they got in the car. He was back in his regular clothes; dark pants, a small purple cape, black shoes, and the usual gold jewelry that decorated his ears and arms. However, all of that was covered for he sat huddled in a thick blanket.

"Are you ok, Marik?" she asked, her face nervous and distraught.

"Yes, I'm fine," he managed to say through chattering teeth, "Don't worry about me."

Marik was shivering violently, as if he was shirtless in the arctic. The chills had come shortly after he had woken up that morning. It had started off as only mild shivers, but it quickly escalated.

Reina reached out a hand and squeezed Marik's shoulder.

"Almost there, Marik," she said, "Almost there."

A few minutes later (but what seemed like hours) Reina pulled up in the driveway of her house. It wasn't anything big. It was just one floor, one bedroom, one bathroom, a small living room with a kitchen. It was made for only one or two people.

"Come, Marik," Reina said, reaching a hand out to him. Marik grabbed it, still shivering. Sliding her arm around Marik's waist, Reina helped him into the house.

* * *

"You'll stay here, in my room," Reina said as she sat Marik down on her bed, "I mean… If you want to."

Marik smiled. "I'd love to," he said.

Reina grinned and bent down to remove his shoes. Then she lightly kissed him on the forehead. "Let's get you into something more comfortable before you sleep," she said, "Can you stand?"

Marik shakily rose to his feet.

"Here," she said, "Hold onto me."

He grabbed her shoulders. The boy leaned against her for support.

Reina's nimble fingers started to undo the buttons on Marik's pants. She slid them down his legs, leaving him in his boxers. It made the nerves in Marik's body tingle with excitement and suddenly, he didn't feel as cold as he was before. Warmth was beginning to spread at Reina's touch.

Then she removed the gold bracelets on Marik's arms. His hormones were beginning to flood his body. He couldn't remember the last time he and Reina had been so close.

His cape fell to the floor, and when she grabbed the bottom of his purple shirt he felt his muscles clench. And then his shirt was off, he stood in front of Reina, chest bare, still leaning against her for support but electrified with sensations that made his breathing and heart rate increase.

He hadn't been able to _really _look at her until now.

She'd matured beautifully over the years. She was thin with the same olive skin, gray eyes, and long black hair that he loved. But instead of her ratty tomb keeper robes she wore black pants that tightly hugged her body and a dark blue tank top that showed a hint of her midriff. Gold jewelry decorated her arms, ears, and neck. Yet the most intriguing thing was the small woven bracelet that had small blue jewels embellished in it that was on her wrist. It was the bracelet he'd given her several years ago. She was so beautiful.

Marik moved forward, his lips only millimeters away from hers. But she put a hand against his naked chest. Her touch only made him want her more.

"You need to rest, Marik," Reina said, sitting him down on the bed again.

Slightly disappointed he slumped back against the pillows, letting her bring the covers over him.

"Oh come on now," she said when she saw his face, "Don't be like that. Be patient. The time will come soon."

And with that she walked out of the room, but not before giving him a quick wink.


	9. Rated Almost R

**THIS IS A WARNING. THIS CHAPTER GETS A BIT 'RATED R' IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN... JUST A WARNING**

Reina and Marik sat on a long gray couch, watching tv.

For the past week Reina had spent almost every hour taking care of Marik. She fed him what little food he could keep down, laid a cold cloth on his forehead when his fever flared, and kept him in good spirits at his most miserable times. Now, it felt good to have Reina in his arms, to be strong and healthy, and to be able to take care of her for once. Both of them were sprawled out on the couch, spooning, Reina in Marik's arms.

Suddenly Reina turned around to face Marik.

At the same time she moved one of her legs in between his.

When he felt her leg press up against his upper thigh he was suddenly filled with an irresistible sensation that sent his hormones over the edge. He felt his muscles clench and his hands shook, it was all he could do to keep himself from immediately undressing her.

"What is it, Reina?" Marik asked, filled with infatuation.

Reina's mouth twitched, forming a smile.

She moved her other leg on the outside of his, grabbing his shirt in her fist and pulling him closer.

Marik bit his lip, a whimper of pleasure escaping his mouth.

Then she put her hands under his shirt, running them up and down his chest.

When her body began to rub up and down against his Marik felt an almost irresistible sensation below his waist.

Then Reina lifted her hand up to his neck. When it grazed his nether region along the way he couldn't help himself any longer. The anticipation had been sent over the top. With his heart pounding in his chest he groaned, toes pointing and flexing from built up tension.

He kissed her passionately. At the same time her hands found his shirt, eagerly pulling it over Marik's head. It'd been so long since they'd kissed.

Then she took off his pants, grazing her fingers along his legs as she did. Marik moaned with satisfaction, every nerve in his body was on, charged, tingling with sense.

Then her shirt was off, her pants were off, and then Marik eagerly undid the clasp to her bra. All she had on was a pair of black cotton underwear.

Marik passionately kissed Reina, hands wrapped around her, pressing their bodies as close as they would go.

"It's been too long, Marik," Reina said.

Marik slid his hands in the sides of her underwear and slid it down her legs. Then she did the same to him. Marik sucked in a breath when he pulled them together. It was as if adrenaline was being pumped straight from his heart into his veins.

Marik felt her press her pelvis against his and he entered her, loving the feeling of intimacy that he'd missed for so long.

He let out a sound of satisfaction.


	10. Scars

Marik awoke gently in the morning. He and Reina had fallen asleep on the couch, wrapped in a light blanket.

His eyes grazed Reina's figure. She slept on her stomach.

Marik licked his lips. She looked like a sleeping angel. The sheet covered her below her waist, but he could easily see the numerous scars that decorated his back. He felt his chest clench. The scars were fully healed, but fully visible.

Then Reina woke up, turning to face him.

When she saw his face she gave a reassuring smile. "Those scars are a reminder of us," she said.

"So your memory of us is being whipped?" Marik muttered.

"Of course not, Marik," she said, grabbing his hand, "They remind me that together, we can get through anything."

Marik looked up, eyes watering. He'd never wanted to hurt her, and the night that they were taken back to the Pharaoh's tomb was one of his worst nightmares. He'd put her in harm's way. It was his fault.

"I'm not the only one with scars," she said, "You and I, our scars on out back keep us together. We can get through anything, Marik. Both of us have survived your father's wrath."

She kissed him lightly. "They are the scars that bind us."

A single tear trickled down his cheek, but Marik smiled. "I love you Reina," he said.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Reina staggered out of bed, woozy and nauseous.

She ran to the bathroom down the hall from the bedroom she shared with Marik. But right before she was able to lift up the toilet seat, she tripped on a pile of clothes, sending her careening towards the ground.

She fell on her hands and knees, just managing to reach the toilet. She vomited.

"Reina?" a sleepy Marik said while rubbing his eyes. When he saw his loved one his eyes widened. "Reina are you alright?" he said, bending down to rub her back.

Reina lifted her head and got up to rinse out her mouth. "Fine," she replied, "Nothing to worry about.

The next morning Reina awoke with the same feeling in her stomach. On the fifth day of morning sickness she finally gave in and bought a pregnancy test.


	11. Double Blessings

**Nine months later…**

Reina sat in a wheelchair, hallways whizzed by as doctors quickly pushed her to a delivery room. She clutched her large abdomen. It was much bigger than most, for Reina was said to be pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl.

When they got to the room Marik gently lifted her onto the bed.

"We'll return when the contractions are two minutes apart," the scrub wearing doctor said. Then he left the room.

Reina let out a moan when she felt another sharp pain.

Reina and Marik had decided on a completely natural birth. Marik was born naturally and that's how they wanted it. The only reason they were even in a hospital was because Marik insisted. He'd told her that if anything went wrong, they'd have doctors right around the corner.

The next six hours were torture.

The contractions were relentless, causing Reina to double over in pain.

Marik, feeling absolutely helpless did anything he could. He massaged her lower back, held her hand, stroked her hair, but all of it did little to soothe Reina's pain. After all, she was completely free of painkillers.

When the time came Marik let her squeeze his hand. He hated hearing her scream in pain but at the same time he was overcome with joy. He was going to be a father.

"Ok, Reina," the doctor said, "The first one is out, just one more push for the other."

An exhausted Reina nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut and bared down hard.

When both were out a huge smile was plastered on her face. Marik came to her bedside holding both of the babies.

"Good job, Mama," he said with a grin.

Reina laughed with joy.

"Excuse me, mam, sir," the doctor said, "I need their names for their birth certificates."

"The first born is Kasari" Marik said, still mesmerized with his newly born children, " Kasari Ishizu Ishtar."

Reina beamed. "And the boy is Asaru," she said, "Asaru Seto Ishtar."


	12. The End

**Hey guys! So unfortunately this is the end of The Scars that Bind Them. But good news! There's a sequel coming up soon!**

**What I've decided to do is follow up on the lives of Kasari and Asaru Ishtar. It will feature them in the future when they are teenagers (hint there will be some romance between them and some other main character's offspring... Seto Kaiba's children etc)**

**In the mean time you might as well check out When Tears Mix With Rain considering the sequel will have Seto's children in it. **

**Enjoy!**

**And don't forget to put me on Author Alert so you'll know when the sequel comes out!**


End file.
